Love Is
by Never-Look-Back-Once
Summary: Love is different from so many things in life. It knows no rules, boundaries' or Laws. All it knows is attraction, want, desire, completeness. So love must be blind to age right? Or position between teacher and student. Though the problem with love is that both parties must approve. Right? Humanized/ High school, OCxOne sided harem.


**Hey guys it's me NLBO (Warren). Ready for another super epic story while I plan out the other story like the lazy ass that I am. If you are then yay! If not then I don't care in the slightest! Anyway I have another adventure planned out a little more than the other (Maybe). Hope you like the Love Is… series. It's a love story that with any luck will catch your heart. Anyway here it is. R&R even flame (as long as there is a point) I need all the help I can get. Now read on my children.**

_**Love Is …. **_

Prologue:

Love Is … A New Beginning

A young man, of around 16, yawns as he slowly opens his eyes after a long nap. Stretching to get the sleep out of his bones he looks outside to watch the country side pass outside the speeding car. The young man had been cooped up in his aunt's tiny SUV for 3 days as they made the drive from their (or should he say his) home in Scottsdale, Arizona to his aunts home in Ponyville, Kansas.

"_Kansas. It had to be fuck in Kansas! I mean for god's sake what the hell is there to do in Kansas!?_" Thought the young man bitterly, "_Oh I wonder if a tornado will sweep me away like in the Wizard of Oz? Though knowing my luck I'll be swept into some little girls TV show full of talking ponies or something. As if!_" That thought made him chuckle slightly at how ridiculous it was. Trying to forget the line of thought he said in his smooth voice, "Hey, Aunt Cheerlie, when are we going to be there?"

His aunt said, in her sweet teacher's voice, "Within the hour Warren. I really hope you like it in Ponyville. All the people there are nice an accepting. Plus being your mother's son will help as well. Everyone loved your mother Lilly so much." The grade school teacher sighed sadly. She missed her sister more than anything but she was taken away from this world with her husband by a drunk driver a little more than a month ago. Ever since the accident she had taken up responsibility for her nephew, even going so far as to enroll him at Equaistra High, Ponyvilles best high school. Still she was worried for him. She never really had much of a relationship with her nephew and so didn't really know how she was going to get to know him. Over the trip she had, of course, made small talk and got out the barest of details that could be given. Still she being the optimist that she was saw them as victories against the silent wall surrounding him.

She was brought out of her musings by her nephew saying, "I hope so too Aunt Cheerlie. I hope so too. " Cheerlie look at him for a second through the rear view mirror and nodded .Looking at him she thought he looked so much like his father with his strong build, slightly squared jaw, and silver hair. The only physical feature he had from his mother was his sapphire blue eyes, eyes she could imagine used to be brimming with joy, now filled with pain and lose. She thought for a moment and smiled, "_Yes it would work. I just hope Discord will agree to it. I would truly be grateful if he would get those two together. Though if he doesn't I might just have to make him myself, after all he owes me a favor_" With that thought a slightly cruel smile grew on her face and she started to hum some Mozart.

**(**_**In Ponyville**_**)**

A young man with white hair, wearing a strange yet dashing multiple colored suit paled. For some reason he felt like something or someone had thought of him in a sadistic and frightening way. A way only one person would think of. "_Good god SHE is going to call in a favor. I might just die this time_" He thought gulping. "_I need to stop making favors_"

Suddenly a girl in a light yellow sun dress and pale pink hair walked up to him and asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "Um… Discord, I mean Derek, what's wrong? Is your old gang bothering you again? I can help, if you don't mind that is"

Derek looked at the girl for a second and gave her a sweet yet crooked smile." No Shy I'm fine. Just a chill is all. We still up for tea at your place?"

Shy gave him a cute smile and said a little louder "Of course. You wouldn't mind if Rarity, I mean Rachel, came too would you?" Derek shrugged and his shoulders and headed off for tea with his friends thinking. "_This may be my last supper, tea and scones. Who would have thought that one of the toughest guys at E.H.S would have tea with his last meal? Life sure is weird" _With that he headed for tea.

**(Back with the Young man/At the edge of Ponyville)**

The young man watched the town pass through the window of his aunt's car. It was small and spread out but somehow it felt so close together, it was so odd to him. He shook his head as he felt the car stop in front of a beautiful yet quaint, two story brick house, his aunts and mothers childhood home, his new home. Home…

He was broke out of his thoughts by his aunt, "Well this is it Warren. Our home. Get your stuff ou of the trunk and bring it in. I'll show you your room and help you get settled in." Warren nodded and did as he was told though he stopped right before the door.

"_Well this is it" _He thought calmly "_This is where my new life begins. Well Warren let's welcome this, after all this is a new beginning."_ With that he stepped inside the house, his new home.


End file.
